<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Innocent by Alondere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991893">Not So Innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere'>Alondere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Remus Lupin, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Light Bondage, M/M, Remus Being a Brat, Rimming, Sub Remus Lupin, Teasing, They just started, Top Sirius Black, give them a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, Remus deserved it.  People liked to think that Remus was the “innocent” Marauder, the one who tried to stop the pranks and tricks, but he was the worst of them all.  Just that morning, he had spiked Snivellous’ tea with Veritaserum.  Snivellous was still in the hospital wing, ranting about his huge crush on <em>Sirius</em> of all people, along with how he’s obsessed with Lily and thinks it’s love.</p><p> That’s how they ended up here.  Not the prank, Remus’ distinct lack of any innocence.  Remus sitting in Sirius’ lap with his hands tied behind his back, a silencing spell cast on him, while Sirius worked on finding a spell to cast on the map.  Oh, and they were both naked from the waist down, Remus was fully impaled on Sirius’ cock, with a ring around his own.</p><p> It started when Sirius came up to the dorm from classes, about forty minutes late.  He and Remus had decided on a time for Remus to work on his homework before Sirius could ask anything of him when they were talking about limits a few weeks ago, because he didn’t want Sirius making him fall behind.  Remus got two and a half hours every day after class that Sirius couldn’t touch him, so he wouldn’t fall behind.  Then, Sirius could do what he wanted with him for as long as he wanted.</p><p> Sirius dropped his stuff down and plopped onto his bed.  Remus was working on an essay and spared him a quick glance before going back to it.  It was frigid in the dorm, it being mid-January.  Remus had been burrowed beneath a blanket when Sirius had come in.</p><p> They went like that for about half an hour, Sirius also adding heating charms to the windows to block out the winter chill.  Remus sighed and shifted the covers off of himself.  He had about an hour and a half left.  Sirius glanced over at him and saw he had one of his shirt buttons undone.</p><p> Sirius stared at him for a long moment, long enough that he could see Remus’ ears start to turn a bit red.</p><p> Sirius walked to the end of Remus’ bed and stared down at him.  He watched Remus shift slightly and look between his book and his essay.  “Bit <em>cold</em> in here, isn’t it?”</p><p> Remus shrugged without looking up.  “I’m a bit warm.”</p><p> Sirius watched Remus write something else down and debated just tearing up his essay and giving him something better to do.  He decided to move back to his bed.  Another thirty minutes passed, Sirius watching Remus almost unnervingly closely.</p><p> Remus got up and looked through his nightstand.  He shifted some parchment and picked up his glasses case.  He got the glasses out, and put them on.  Remus then proceeded to crawl back under his blanket from the bottom and crawl back to his original spot, his head popping out with his hair a little tousled and another shirt button undone.</p><p> Sirius watched from his bed as Remus ran a hand through his hair, not unlike James, mussing it up.  He put his head down in his book and sucked his sugar quill, apparently absentmindedly, with his eyes closed.  Another ten minutes passed before Sirius decided to speak.</p><p> He shifted a bit.  “Really?”</p><p> Remus opened his eyes.  “Yes?”</p><p> Sirius watched Remus for a moment before getting up.  He looked around his own nightstand until he found an alarm clock.  Remus watched him as he tapped his wand to it and it started to tick loudly.  Sirius frowned and tapped his wand to the alarm clock again, making it tick a little softer.  He raised it to Remus and put it back down.</p><p> Remus lifted his head a bit.  “What did you just do?”</p><p> Sirius smirked.  “It’s just counting down the time until I can give you something better to do than homework.”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his essay.  “And what will you do?  <em>Spank</em> me?”</p><p> Sirius just smiled at Remus and waved his hand at his papers.  Remus was writing again.</p><p> A few minutes passed.  The ticking got a little faster.  Remus noticed and looked over his shoulder.  As he did so, the ticking got a bit faster.  Sirius smirked, he knew it was getting to Remus.</p><p> Remus put his head in his hands and pushed his glasses up his nose.  He only really needed them when reading and writing, and he knew Sirius enjoyed them.  He tousled his hair again and Sirius watched him shift again.  Yet another button was undone.</p><p> Sirius checked the clock, which was ticking still faster.  Only about twenty minutes left.  Sirius still couldn’t touch Remus, but he could get under his skin until then.</p><p> Remus was scribbling his essay out furiously.  His brow was furrowed and his lips were pursed.  It went on like this for another ten minutes.</p><p> Remus slammed his quill down.  He sat up and glared at Sirius.  “I’m going to the common room.”</p><p> Sirius merely raised an eyebrow and pointed his wand at the door.  There was a loud click as it locked itself.  Remus turned to the door and then back to Sirius.  “Finish your work.”</p><p> Remus looked between the door and Sirius for a moment before picking up his own wand and his essay.  He pointed his wand at the door and watched it fly open.</p><p> “If you leave this room, in about 6 more minutes, I’m going down and I’ll carry you up here kicking and screaming, but not before putting you in a collar for everyone to see that you’re nothing but my bitch.  And your punishment for teasing will be worse.”</p><p> Remus stared at Sirius for a few minutes.  Sirius stared back and imagined what must be going through his mind.  He was probably trying to figure out if Sirius would actually do it. </p><p> They stared at each other for another minute before Remus walked back over to his bed and sat back down.</p><p> Sirius watched him start to put his things away, carefully setting his essay out of the way and capping his ink.  When he was finished, the timer went off.</p><p> Sirius leaned back and looked at Remus, who was staring back.  He crooked one finger at Remus and he walked forward slowly.</p><p> “Stop.”</p><p> Remus stopped in the center of the room, watching nervously as Sirius stood up and approached him.  Sirius towered over Remus at this time, and he enjoyed it.</p><p> “I’ve been thinking,” Sirius started, but was stopped by Remus muttering something indistinguishable under his breath.  His eyes flashed.</p><p> Sirius jerked Remus’ chin up, making their eyes meet and leaned in.  “Say that again.”</p><p> Remus rolled his eyes.  “I said, that’s dangerous.”</p><p> Remus obviously expected a reaction from Sirius, he was staring at him challengingly.  However, it’d be very dull for Sirius to just get angry and bend Remus over his knee.</p><p> “As I was saying, I was thinking that we shouldn’t limit punishments to only spanking you, because that’s already gotten a bit boring.”</p><p> He watched in satisfaction as a shiver ran up Remus’ back.  Sirius could tell what was going through his mind right about then.</p><p> Remus’ mind was on the word “boring”.  If Sirius Black were to utter the word boring (or any of its counterparts), it meant Remus would rue the day he met him in the next five seconds to five days.</p><p> “Don’t you agree,” Sirius asked.</p><p> Remus turned his head to Sirius.  “O-of course.”</p><p> Sirius pushed Remus’ head straight and got behind him, biting down on the juncture between his shoulder and neck.</p><p> “Lovely.  Strip.”</p><p> Sirius stood back and watched Remus slowly strip off his clothes.  When he was completely naked, Sirius got right behind him again and leaned down to say in his ear, “Good boy.  Get on my bed, with your arse in the air.”</p><p> Remus walked to Sirius’ bed and climbed on, getting in position.  Sirius walked to the wardrobe and leaned on it, just watching Remus.</p><p> “Look at you, offering your arse to me like my little bitch.  That’s all you are, isn’t it?”</p><p> Sirius watched the back of Remus’ neck turn red, along with his ears.  He didn’t answer at first, so Sirius opened the wardrobe and got out a belt.</p><p> Sirius got behind Remus and whipped his arse with the belt.  Remus jolted forward and yelped.</p><p> “What are you?”</p><p> “Your bitch.”</p><p> Sirius hit Remus’ arse again.  “What <em>are</em> you?”</p><p> “I’m your bitch!  I’m sorry!”</p><p> Sirius slid the end of the belt over one of the welts he made.  “You’re sorry, <em>who</em>?”</p><p> “Sir!  I’m sorry, sir!”</p><p> Sirius kissed one of the welts on Remus’ arse.  “Good boy.  Hands behind your back.”</p><p> Remus put his hands behind his back, letting Sirius position them.  Sirius wrapped the belt around his hands and arms, which were bent behind his back.</p><p> “Why can’t you be this good all the time?  It’s a few simple rules, it’s not that hard.”</p><p> “How many people say that to you a day,” Remus shot back.</p><p> There was a tense pause.  Finally, Sirius sighed in disappointment.  He got off the bed and got another belt from the wardrobe.</p><p> “Ten hits, count for me or I’ll start over.”</p><p> Remus nodded.  “Yes, sir.”</p><p> Sirius struck Remus once, who yelped again and was jolted forward.  “One, Sir.”</p><p> Sirius watched the welt appear, and aimed for the exact same spot.  He struck again.  </p><p> “T-two, Sir.”</p><p> Sirius waited a minute, listening to Remus’ breathing slowing down before striking again.  “Three, Sir.”</p><p> Another one, as soon as Remus finished saying three.  “Four, Sir.”</p><p> Sirius stopped again.  He moved forward and ran a finger along one of the welts on Remus’ arse.  He then moved back and hit Remus again.  “Five, Sir.”</p><p> Two strikes now, in quick succession.  “Six, seven, Sir.”</p><p> Sirius aimed for the top part of Remus’ thighs now, just below his butt.</p><p> “Eight, n-nine, Sir.”</p><p> The last one, Sirius aimed to hit all of them at once, so it went in a different direction.</p><p> Remus yelped and fell sideways, squeaking out a quick, “Ten, Sir.”</p><p> Sirius raised the belt again.  “What was that?”</p><p> Remus’ eyes went wide.  “Ten, Sir!”</p><p> Sirius lowered his hand and ran his fingers over the marks he left.  “Good puppy.”</p><p> Remus made a small noise in his throat.  Sirius stuck his finger in his own mouth and got his cock out.  He took his finger out of his mouth and positioned it over Remus’ hole.  “Suck.”</p><p> Remus turned a bit to position himself over Sirius’ cock and sucked it into his mouth, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of it.</p><p> Sirius’ head fell back and he groaned,  “G-good boy.  <em>Oh mon dieu, bon chiot</em>.”</p><p> Sirius felt the corners of Remus’ mouth go up a bit.  Sirius never spoke French.</p><p> Sirius’ finger had dried since he took it out, so he wet it again, before moving it to Remus’ arse and rubbing his entrance with it.  He ran his finger up and down over it until he needed to put it in his mouth again.</p><p> When his finger was slick enough, Sirius just stuck it into Remus’ arse, making him jostle forward in surprise.  Sirius started pistoning it in and out before sticking his two fingers in his mouth to add the second.</p><p> Soon enough, Sirius had three fingers fucking into Remus’ arse.  He removed them, feeling Remus clench around them, and dragged Remus’ head up.  Sirius planted a kiss on his bottom lip and stripped off his trousers and pants before climbing onto bed behind him.</p><p> Sirius dragged Remus back, letting him sink down into him, groaning.  Sirius picked up his wand and tapped the base of Remus’ cock, forming a ring there.  He summoned the Map, a couple spell books, and a quill and parchment.</p><p> “You’re going to sit here like a good boy and wait for me to figure out this spell.  If you behave, I’ll let you come.”</p><p> Remus whined, trying to fight the arm that was draped across his hips, holding them down.  Sirius opened a book and got to work, making sure Remus couldn’t move.</p><p> Ten minutes passed, and Remus was still making small noises of protest.  Sirius looked at him, glaring.  “Be quiet.  You know you deserve this.”</p><p> Remus glared back and said, “No.”</p><p>Sirius picked up his wand and muttered, “<em>Silencio</em>.  If you want to keep being a brat, you’re not going to come, you’re going to sleep in my bed tonight, so you don’t come until I say so, and then you’re going to come up with the excuses for James and Peter.”</p><p> Remus went completely still at that.  Sirius smirked in satisfaction.  “You can still sleep in my bed, if you want, though.”</p><p> Remus seemed to sag against Sirius in relief.  Sirius smiled against his neck and kissed beneath his ear.  “Show me that you can be my good boy.  I know you can.”</p><p> Remus closed his eyes and smiled at those words, so Sirius went back to work, still trying to figure out a spell to track anyone who may walk on Hogwarts grounds.  He ran his hand underneath Remus’ shirt and rubbed his belly for a second or two, before letting his hand journey lower.</p><p> “Spread your legs wider.”</p><p> Remus turned his head to look at Sirius, looking completely baffled.  He tried to talk, failed, and then shook his head.  Sirius knew he was thinking that he’d slip off of Sirius’ cock.</p><p> Sirius rolled his eyes and let his hand go back up to Remus’ belly.  He was still reading up on a new spell, so he couldn’t use both of his hands.</p><p> Sirius’ hand came up from Remus’ tummy and was making its away along his neck.  He tilted Remus’ head to the side and ran his lips along his back, feeling him clench around him.  He could just see Remus moaning in the corner of his eye.</p><p> He tilted Remus’ head even farther to the side and started sucking on the exposed skin, holding Remus’ head in place because he had a tendency of trying to hide his neck.</p><p> “Godric, you’re beautiful.  I wish I could just stare at you all day, watch you blush from the attention and try to hide.”</p><p> Remus seemed to thrive on compliments.  He always seemed to deny them from a stranger, but if James, Lily, Peter, or Sirius, oh, especially Sirius, were to say the same thing to him, he’d get this bright little smile on his face, his cheeks would get red, and he’d say thank you, but even after it was done, he’d seem to have a whole new spring in his step.  It was one of the most beautiful things Sirius had ever seen.</p><p> Sirius moved his mouth down, having finished a hickey, and felt a speeding pulse beneath his lips.  He smirked, licked over it, and fastened his lips over it, sucking and practically hearing Remus’ moan.</p><p> Sirius stopped and turned back to the book he was looking for a spell in.  He opened it across his and Remus’ thighs, making it easier for him to do both at the same time.</p><p> He moved a bit, feeling Remus shake a bit at the movement.  He wrote down the spell he was looking at, a promising one that he’d have to show James later.</p><p> He felt Remus go still against him, could almost hear his whine.  Sirius only nibbled on his ear and continued his work, testing the spell on the bed.</p><p> Remus turned his head and ran his lips along Sirius’ neck, who tilted it to the side, knowing what he was looking for.  Remus found that spot, the one that seemed to get Sirius every time, and sucked lightly over it, licking over it and adding small bites until Sirius was twitching inside of him.</p><p> Sirius watched two dots appear, each labeled, “Sirius Black,” and “Remus Lupin,” before patting Remus’ head and kissing his forehead.  “Good boy.  I’m going to see if this spell works on the dorm, and then we’ll be done.”</p><p> Remus nodded, jumping when Sirius’ hand went between his legs.  “Spread them.”</p><p> Remus sighed in resignation and spread them as far as he dared, which wasn’t much.  Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered, “<em>Incarcerous</em>.”</p><p> Sirius also tapped Remus’ hip with his wand, wanting to try something new.  Remus gave him a strange look, before seeing what Sirius had tied up.</p><p> Remus’ legs were tied to his, which he spread apart as far as possible.  He reached down and started playing with Remus’ cock.</p><p> Remus’ hip immediately bucked up, which made Sirius drape his arm across his hips again, holding them down.</p><p> “No.”</p><p> Remus just let his head drop back, making Sirius start licking and sucking as his neck again.</p><p> Remus jerked, it was too much and not enough at once.  He almost came dry when Sirius laughed again.</p><p> About thirty more minutes passed.  They were both waiting for someone to come into the dorm, it could be James, Peter, or Kingsley.  Remus was getting more and more impatient, starting to squirm while Sirius held him down and left hickeys on his neck, occasionally journeying down to his chest.</p><p> “Think you can be quiet,” Sirius finally asked, a smirk on his face.</p><p> Remus nodded frantically, desperate for some sort of release.</p><p> “Good, the spell works, James and Peter are on their ways in.  You’re going to be quiet for me, I’m going to take the spell off.”</p><p> Remus nodded and Sirius smiled and flipped them over, pulling out of Remus as he did, and spreading his legs to where he wanted them.</p><p> “Shh,” Sirius shushed Remus before he muttered, “<em>Finite Incantatum</em>.”</p><p> The ropes disappeared, so did the spell on Remus’ throat, and the cock ring.  “You’re not allowed to come until I say so.”</p><p> Remus’ eyes went wide.  “H-how am-“</p><p> Sirius silenced Remus with a look.  “Just tap my shoulder twice when you’re about to.”</p><p> At that, Sirius undid Remus’ arms, saying, “No touching otherwise.”</p><p> Remus nodded and heard the door bang open.  They could hear James saying to Peter, “...is with Marlene, which means that Remus is probably with them with Dorcas.  What d’you wanna do until they get back?”</p><p> Sirius had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the fact that Marlene told James that they were meeting up.  It was like she just <em>knew</em> when to keep James and Peter from looking from them.  It was an unspoken agreement between the two couples that they were dating each other until one or both were out of the closet.</p><p> Sirius got ahold of himself, looking at a very unimpressed Remus who still hadn’t come yet.</p><p> He crawled over and leaned down, whispering low enough that Remus had to strain to hear him, “Keep giving me that look, I’ll just get out of bed and tell Peter and James that I’ve been working on the Map.”</p><p> Remus’ eyes went wide and he shook his head.  Sirius leaned down and kissed him, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip when he didn’t open his mouth immediately.  Remus opened his mouth, letting Sirius in, and Sirius deepened the kiss.</p><p> Sirius’ hand found Remus’ cock and started stroking it languidly, just enough for Remus to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from moaning.</p><p> Sirius lifted himself up over Remus, biting his lip as he pulled up, his hand moving past Remus’ prick to his hole.  He used his other hand to pinch one of Remus’ nipple, making him open his eyes.</p><p> “What did I say about eye contact?”</p><p> Remus closed his eyes before opening them just as quickly.  “Sorry, Sir,” he whispered.</p><p> Sirius only let go of the nipple and moved down Remus’ body, noticing his cock twitching in antici......pation.  He bypassed it in favor of the somewhat wet pucker behind it.  He broadly licked over it once, going from just behind his hole to his testicles.</p><p> Remus made the smallest noise, one Sirius was sure only he heard.  He still bit down on Remus’ rim in warning. </p><p> Remus tried to squirm up, Sirius knew he’d never done this before, but he’d done a cleaning spell when he put the ropes on Remus’ legs, so this should be fine.  He lifted Remus’ legs up and apart with both hands, exposing the fluttering hole.</p><p> Remus was breathing heavily now.  Sirius licked over his entrance and teased him by dipping his tongue in for a bare second and then laving over his perineum before swirling his tongue around the rim again.</p><p> Sirius looked up to where Remus should have been looking down at him.  However, Remus’ head was thrown back, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  Sirius bit down again, making Remus snap his head down to look at Sirius.</p><p> Sirius glared at Remus and slowly licked over his rim again, still teasing.  Remus squeezed his eyes shut, which made Sirius almost bite him again before Remus tapped his shoulder twice.  Sirius quickly grabbed the base of his cock, holding his leg back with his arm, and squeezed, staving off his orgasm.</p><p> Remus opened his eyes and stared at Sirius, who finally started wiggling his tongue against Remus’ entrance, finding almost no resistance and pressing it in.  Remus’ eyes were now wide open, Sirius could tell he was trying his best not to close them.</p><p> Sirius started thrusting his tongue in and out of Remus.  Remus almost threw his head back again, but he was stopped by Sirius, who knew what he was going to do, glaring at him.</p><p> Sirius stopped and moved back up Remus’ body until they were face to face again.  Remus tried to move his head away, but Sirius held it in place and kissed him.  Remus made a face when he pulled away.  </p><p> “Mm, you love it.”</p><p> Remus was spared from answering when Sirius knocked his breath from him by plunging into him suddenly and without warning.</p><p> Sirius was amused to see Remus try to cover his mouth, failing when Sirius took his arms and pinned them on either side of his head, and even more amused when he let out a choked little moan.  He was panting, staring up at Sirius.</p><p> Sirius withdrew and slammed back in, somehow keeping it completely silent while still slamming into Remus’ prostate.</p><p> Remus bit his lip, and Sirius knew that keeping eye contact was not helping him.  He smirked and repeated the action, watching as Remus struggled with himself.</p><p> Sirius started building up his pace, still holding back enough to be silent, and put his hand over Remus’ mouth, Remus keeping his arms by his head.  He bent down and started nibbling and sucking at Remus’ neck again, relishing in the muffled little moans he was emitting.</p><p> Sirius felt a heat pooling in his gut and went faster, starting to move Remus up the bed.</p><p> Remus tapped Sirius’ shoulder twice again, only this time, Sirius sucked at his neck harder and ran his tongue roughly over the hickey he left, hearing Remus cry out against his hand.</p><p> He lifted his head only long enough to growl, “Come,” and grab his cock, stroking it roughly.</p><p> Remus was still tapping Sirius’ shoulder, and Sirius knew when he was coming because his hand had almost completely stopped, tapping in almost slow motion, his back arching and his hips jerking.  Sirius paid him no mind, still going when he was finished and chasing his own orgasm.</p><p> It didn’t take long, barely a minute longer of Remus whimpering against his hand before Sirius came, spilling inside of Remus.  He pulled out, hissing a bit, and collapsed on Remus’ side, pulling him close.</p><p> “Do you think they heard?”</p><p> Remus put his finger to his lips and they both listened.  Peter and James were arguing loudly over who was more powerful, Dumbledore or Merlin.</p><p> “I don’t think so, Sir.”</p><p> Sirius smiled into Remus’ neck and kissed below his ear again.  “Good.”</p><p> Remus turned in Sirius’ arms and whispered, “I’m not going to be the only naked one here,” before starting to undo Sirius’ shirt.</p><p> Sirius only took his hands, kissed them, and took off his own shirt.</p><p> “Better?”</p><p> Remus cuddled back into Sirius.  “Much.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>